Growing Eds
by ElizabethTowers4710
Summary: Double D is too smart to remain in the shadows forever. Eventually his brilliance will shine through and when that happens, Peach Creek will be rocked to its core. Inspired by the wonderful work of C2ndy2c1d, however this is not a Reverse!Edd story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dorks!"

Double D landed roughly on the ground beside his two closest friends, Ed and Eddy, as all three were unceremoniously shoved outside. Behind them, the door slammed shut. Music could be heard from within as the other kids of the cul-de-sac enjoyed the festivities inside.

"Dorks?" asked Ed blankly, sitting up.

With a resigned sigh, Double D also got up off the floor and began dusting himself off, only vaguely aware of the tirade of furious insults his friend Eddy was muttering under his breath. Getting up, the shorter boy began pacing heatedly.

"Who does shovel-chin think he is?" demanded Eddy, gesturing wildly at the locked door.

"Kevin is at liberty to deny entrance to anyone of his choosing Eddy," reminded Double D, "It is, after all, his private party."

"But we're the only ones in the whole stinkin' neighborhood that didn't get invited!" complained Eddy.

Ed chose this moment to insert a finger into his belly button, pulling out a damp wad of lint. "Look guys!" he cried gleefully, "I won a prize!"

Both Double D and Eddy stared in disgust at Ed for a moment.

"Be that as it may," hedged Double D, "We live in a democratic society that entitles us to certain unalienable rights. However much we may dislike the exclusion, we must respect his right to do so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, sockhead," drawled Eddy, looking bored and already walking across the lawn towards his house. Ed followed close behind. Double D hurried to catch up. Eddy's words suddenly clicked in his head and a familiar surge of frustration rose in the quiet boy's throat as he watched Eddy unlock the door to his bedroom.

"Eddy," began Edd, as he entered the gaudy assault on the senses that was Eddy's room, "Am I correct in inferring that you were already well aware of the fact that we were not invited to the party when you insisted we attend?"

"Yeah, so?" muttered Eddy absentmindedly as he dug through his closet in search of something. Behind them, Ed crawled under Eddy's sheets making growling noises and chuckling to himself.

"So…" continued Edd, trying to keep his tone polite, "didn't it occur to you that perhaps that was not the best method for ingratiating ourselves with the larger commune and, more specifically, with Kevin?"

"What are ya? My mom?" retorted Eddy, not even bothering to look up from his search. "Play nice with the other kids sweetie!" he mocked in a high, effeminate tone. Ed stuck his head out from under the sheets and laughed loudly. Turning to face Double D, Eddy shoved a finger right in front of the slender boy's nose. "Besides we already tried it your way, smarty pants. It didn't turn out too good, remember?"

Double D felt his cheeks heat at the memory. "Yes, well, that may be so," he stammered, abashed, "But I feel compelled to reiterate the original thesis of that idea. In order to gain acceptance with the other kids we need to blend into their chosen setting. Kevin in particular might stop his constant torments if he felt that we shared something in common with him."

"Like a chameleon blending into the color of the trees so the velociraptors don't eat him!" offered Edd who had now moved on to exploring the space under the bed, taking the sheet with him.

"Actually, Ed, that's exactly correct… although I'm not certain how the velociraptor is pertinent or even possible… but yes, Ed!" Double D beamed down at the lovable oaf who grinned back at him from the under the confines of Eddy's bed.

Across the room, Eddy sighed in exasperation. "I'm surrounded by amateurs."

"What would the chef recommend for tonight's entrée?" asked Ed.

"Well, Ed, I assume you mean to ask what I have planned for our acceptance into society at large. It's very simple really. Society seems to favor overtly masculine traits in the male gender. I propose we begin an exercise regime that will not only strengthen our physical and social muscles but also provide incalculable health benefits!"

Hands clasped eagerly before him he smiled expectantly at his two friends.

"You're saying you want us to work out? Forget it." Eddy casually dismissed the idea.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I work out with you Double D? Can I PLEASE!" Ed sprang out from under the bed to hop excitedly next to Double D.

"Why certainly Ed! Let's go to my house and write out a schedule!" Both boys hurried out of Eddy's room, leaving a bewildered Eddy behind.

Glancing at his bed, he frowned in irritation. "Ed! Where the hell's my bed sheet?!"

Sarah groaned in irritation at the sound of the doorbell. It was probably her idiot brother, forgetting his keys again. She angrily stomped to the front door, mouth open wide to let out a scathing insult, when she suddenly found herself looking into a pair of wide, blue eyes.

"Double D?" she asked, suddenly deflated. Her cheeks heated as she tried to remember if her hair was combed. Her brother's friend offered a hesitant smile in response, flashing the small gap in his front teeth that she loved so much.

"Good afternoon, Sarah. I do hope we're not disturbing you. Ed seems to have forgotten his keys and we need to get into the garage—"

Edd was suddenly cut off as Ed pushed his beanie down to cover the boy's entire face.

"Shush, Double D!" warned Ed in a stage whisper, "Sarah not good for Ed!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she watched her older brother drag his struggling friend down the hallway. She didn't understand why the brilliant, blue-eyed boy hung out with her idiot brother but she was pleased that it often led to him visiting her house. She followed the pair into the garage where she saw Ed pulling out their father's dumb bell set.

The fifth grader barged angrily into the garage. "Ed! What are you doing! I'm telling Mom!"

Her brother turned to her with pleading puppy dog eyes. "No, baby sister, please don't tell Mom! If you tell Mom, then Mom will tell Dad and Dad will say _Oh those things, I never use them anyway_."

Double D politely cleared his throat at her side. "Pardon me, Sarah, but I must ask you to excuse Ed here. He was merely trying to assist me."

"They're for you?" Sarah looked down at the boy's slender limbs doubtfully. She didn't delude herself. Her crush was cute and smart but he was not by any means strong.

"Double D is going to get super muscles and engage the demon monsters of planet Neptulon in an epic battle of blood and gore!" announced Ed, apparently having forgotten that he didn't want to include his younger sister in their plans.

The boy in question flushed in embarrassment and adjusted his hat with a sheepish smile. "Yes, well, I don't know about all that, Ed, but I will surely do my very best in this undertaking!" He turned the full force of his lopsided grin to Sarah who all but collapsed with delight.

His hopeful smile proved too much for her. She soon found herself helping the two of them lug several sets of dumbbells and assorted exercise equipment across the street to Double D's garage.

"Both of you have my sincere gratitude for your kind assistance," said Edd, turning to the Hill siblings. "Oh and Sarah, I believe congratulations are in order. Come fall, you will officially begin your career as a middle school student. I wish you the very best in your academic endeavors!"

His smile was warm and genuine, meant specifically for her. Sarah felt her heart thud wildly in her throat. Red faced, she mumbled a quick goodbye to Double D and yanked her brother out of the Vincent garage. She hurried back across the street into the safety of her home, dragging her confused older brother behind her. She didn't stop until she had made it into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Leaning heavily against it, she sighed happily. What a wonderful day. This was going straight into her diary. Turning to her bed, she pulled out the small pink volume and opened it to the center page. Pressed inside was the beautiful bloom Double D had given her when they were children. She smiled down at the faded blue of the delicate petals and thought about the sweet boy who had given it to her.

Her feelings for him were her special secret, an indulgence she allowed herself only within the privacy of her bedroom. She knew that he would never reciprocate her feelings. She lacked the feminine distinction that girls like Nazz had. She was too loud and prone to fits of rage. Worst of all, she was his friend's little sister. A sweet gentleman like Double D would never look at her romantically.

With a small frown of disappointment at the thought, she went to her window and peeked out through the curtains to the darkened house across the street where a single light shone upstairs. A glance at the driveway told her that once again Edd's parents weren't home. He was alone in there. The boy with the hopeful gaze and shy smile that remembered little things that were important to her was all alone again. She smiled as she thought of his optimistic plans for becoming stronger, wondering if perhaps she too could change the parts of her she didn't like.

Finally.

Edd sighed heavily as he entered his bedroom. His normally erect posture collapsed into a pair of thin, hunched shoulders. He walked over to his bedroom window and propped it open, letting in a cool breeze of night air. He took a deep breathe and held it for a moment before releasing it, relishing the feel of his lungs fully expanding.

It had been difficult, being polite to Sarah for so long while fighting to control the unease that he associated with her presence. With the exception of his two closest friends, Edd felt nervous around most anyone, not just Sarah. In his eagerness to please everyone around him, Double D found himself constantly on edge, anxiously assuring that all interactions remained peaceful.

Most days, it felt like he couldn't breathe.

He glanced down at the yellow sticky note in his hand. It was from his mother, reminding him to put the garbage bins on the curb in the morning. Yet another person he had to keep happy. He carefully stuck the note to the corner of his daily to-do list, next to his bed, and sat down heavily on the mattress.

It was all so exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Working out turned out to be a lot more difficult than Double D had anticipated.

His efforts began with the meticulous planning of his workout schedule. Having little knowledge on the subject, he painstakingly researched the subject before compiling a regiment that best suited his needs. Looking down at the carefully labeled schedule, Edd had grinned widely with enthusiasm. His mind bubbled with images of social acceptance and respect. Things were going to get better.

Unfortunately, the first day was a disaster. It seemed having a working knowledge of the theory behind an exercise in no way prepared one to actually execute the movement. Each day after that only seemed to get worse as his scholarly body protested the sudden surge in activity. To make matters worse, Edd didn't even have the companionship he'd been counting on to help motivate him. Despite his initial enthusiasm, Ed never seemed to make it out of bed early enough to work out with Double D in the morning. This left the brainy Edd wheezing with exertion every morning—alone.

Never one to give up, however, Edd pushed forward with his plans. Every day was an arduous struggle, but he stubbornly stuck to his plan, day after day.

The sound of his alarm woke him. Double D ignored the ache in his limbs and once again forced himself out of bed before the sun had even risen. Walking over to his master schedule on his bedroom wall, he located the day's date and the accompanying workout then hurried downstairs. An hour later, he proudly wiped the sweat off his brow and marked the day's date on his calendar with a big red check-mark. Despite the struggling and grunting involved, he had completed his workout for the day.

Afterwards, he showered, ate a well-balanced breakfast, strapped his bookbag securely across his chest, and rushed outside to join his friends at the bus stop just as the bus was driving up.

"What took ya so long?" demanded Eddy with an irritated grimace. "I've been baking out here for almost half an hour!"

Beside him, Ed grinned. "I'm half baked, Eddy!"

Ignoring him, Eddy continued his verbal assault on Edd. "So what gives? You said you'd let me see your answers for the homework."

"My apologies, gentlemen," returned Double D with a polite smile. "My exercise regime this morning was a few minutes longer than my usual time frame. And, Eddy, I said I'd help you with the homework, not let you see the answers."

The school bus came to a noisy stop beside them. The trio of friends boarded the bus as Eddy complained loudly. "You still on about working out? School's almost out and you still look like a shrimp."

Edd waited patiently until his friend was done before correcting him. "Actually Eddy, it's only been a few months and I must remind you that exercise is not magic. I have no expectations of grandeur here. I am looking towards long-term results of—"

"Shut up already and lemme see the homework," interrupted Eddy, making a grab for his friend's bag. "If I miss another assignment Ms. Conner is gonna have a cow."

"How did the cow get in there, Eddy?" asked a confused Ed.

"Don't hurt yourself, lumpy," retorted Eddy before thrusting an expectant hand before his brainier friend. "Now cough it up Double D."

Sighing, Edd reached into his bag and surrendered his homework. It galled him to enable cheating but he didn't know how to say no to Eddy. It seemed no matter what he did, he got pushed around, even by his friends. Months of working out had done little to strengthen the limp noodle he had for a backbone. He spent the rest of the ride staring vacantly out the window until Peach Creek Middle School came into view.

The day progressed as usual. Since it was the last week of school, the eighth graders were granted a good amount of leniency in each class period. After gathering final assignments, most teachers either showed a movie or allowed the students free time. Edd particularly enjoyed this freedom and made great use of it by getting ahead on the summer reading list everyone had been handed for the upcoming start of their high school careers. The day would have passed quite pleasantly had it not been for the final period. Gym was Edd's last class of the day and Coach Antonucci had no plans of easing up just because the school year was ending.

"I have exciting news for my eighth graders," he began in his usual booming voice. "I'm transferring over to Peach Creek High next year and so will be seeing all of your smiling faces for another four years!"

There was a general hum of groans from the assembled students. Double D alone clapped enthusiastically at the announcement. He stopped when he noticed the glares aimed at him from all sides, particularly the glare emanating from a set of brilliantly green eyes. This was the only class this year that the brainy boy shared with his neighbor and childhood bully, Kevin.

"So, keeping in mind that you'll have me next year," continued Coach Antonucci, "I want you all to get out there on the track and show me what you're made of! You've got thirty minutes before showers and final bells. Make every second count!"

The less than enthusiastic group of middle schoolers trudged outside into the early summer heat. Double D was the only one that heeded Coach's calls to hustle. Straining to control his breathing as he ran, he quickly passed his lethargic classmates along the track. It wasn't until he spotted a familiar red cap up ahead that he realized that he'd caught up to the group of male jocks that usually dominated the lead. Unwilling to run by their side, Edd felt a surge of energy that helped propel him past this group of established athletes, even their red-headed leader. Kevin's graceful, loping stride told Edd that the jock was not trying too hard at the moment but even so, it felt amazing to pass by him and see the shocked look on his face.

Kevin frowned at the pointy tip of the black beanie waving wildly in the wind ahead of him. Somehow, the double dork had passed him. Although Edd was obviously running with every bit of energy he could muster, it still didn't take the sting from Kevin's wounded pride. The list of things Kevin excelled at was perilously short. It wasn't fair for the genius dork to be both an exemplary scholar and athlete. What was left for the rest them to be good at?

It seemed his friends were entertaining similar ideas because the easy jog they'd been engaged in unanimously picked up in a sudden burst of speed. Each jock made sure to glare forcefully at the smaller boy as they passed him. A couple even went so far as the shove against the nerd's bony shoulder. Kevin couldn't help but admire the determined glint in the dork's dark blue eyes as he ignored the jocks and continued to push himself, finishing just behind them.

Kevin headed to the locker rooms, head shaking in disbelief. The little guy had spunk.

After a quick rinse, Kevin changed into his street clothes and started to hurry out of the locker room, eager to meet up with Nazz to help plan out her end-of-the-year party. He paused at the door when he heard a familiar voice cry out in distress.

"Please desist! I beg of you! Have mercy! Those are _library_ books!"

Kevin stared down at the door handle in his hand. He knew the other jocks had felt slighted by the slender nerd and would undoubtedly want to exact a private revenge. Kevin was slightly inclined to join them but a sudden image of Edd's reddened, sweat-covered face flashed through his mind, making him smile. Anyone who put forth that much effort was a legitimate athelete in Kevin's eyes. He probably didn't really deserve whatever it was the other boys were putting him through at the moment. An unfamiliar feeling twisted in his gut as he remembered everything he himself had put the frightened boy through. Kevin found himself caught between the desire to leave and the sudden urge to help the little dweeb.

He heard a loud splash coming from the pool area followed by a small cry of dismay.

It was too late to do anything. Besides, if the double dweeb thought he could just diss the athletes on their own turf like that then he had to be prepared to face the consequences. Ignoring the growing weight in his belly, Kevin turned the door handle and left.

Double D stared down at his bookbag as it slowly sank into the water. Chemistry notes bobbed noisily on the surface and far in the murky depths of the pool he caught the glint of metal from his house keys. Behind him, he could hear the receding echo of the jock's laughter followed by the resounding thud of the locker room door slamming shut.

He didn't understand. He'd been kind, polite, understanding. He was never rude and always tried to be helpful to others. He'd worked hard for months in his attempt to communicate in the only language that seemed to be understood: athletics. And still he was standing here, watching his hopes sink into a watery grave.

He understood so many things. Most of it came naturally. Most things just made sense. But Edd did not understand the dark feeling that was sweeping through his trembling body right then. It was a ball of silent screams that clawed at his throat, burned against his eyes, pushing, desperate to get out. It was a tightening of fists, white knuckles, and ground teeth. There was so much of it that the only escape was to plunge directly into it.

The water was cool, welcoming, enveloping his body in a soothing embrace. There had been a vague notion in the back of his mind about retrieving his belongings when he dove into the pool but it was soon lost in the steady stream of water that rushed past him. One stroke, then another. He couldn't seem to stop. The water had a purifying effect. It washed him clean of the weight of emotion, leaving him feeling smooth, clean, and light as a newborn babe. He floated, weightless, through cool waves of emptiness. It was there, while holding his breath under the water's surface, that he felt like he could finally breathe.

Like everything he set out to learn, Double D was well versed in proper swimming techniques. When he reached the far end of the pool he simply somersaulted and turned back the way he came, loving the feel of the water on his skin as he continued to pull himself through. It occurred to him that this was actually rather pleasant. This form of exercise didn't burn or leave him light headed like the weight-lifting had. _Will I even keep bothering with that misguided effort,_ he wondered for a moment before pushing it from his mind and focusing on the rush of water as it sped past him, faster and faster.

He had no idea how many how many laps he'd swum before he broke the surface of the water, lungs burning. He hauled himself over to the edge of the pool, clinging by his elbows. It was then that he noticed the grayed pair of sneakers directly in front of him. Looking guiltily up, Edd met the intense gaze of Coach Antonucci.

"Coach! I-I can explain!" he began nervously. Students weren't supposed to be in the pool unsupervised, much less fully clothed.

"Oh, I'm gonna want an explanation allright," bellowed the fitness instructor as he bent down to more closely inspect the dripping boy. "You explain to me right now why you've been hiding your potential from me!"

Edd stared dumbly up at him, bewildered and speechless.

Coach continued, unperturbed. "I was surprised to see a little bookworm like you out there, keeping up with my athletes. But NOTHING would have prepared me for the shock of seeing you slice through that water like it wasn't even there!"

Reaching into the pool, coach grabbed the small boy by the damp scruff of his shirt and set him down on the ground. Edd's soggy clothes hung loosely on his slender frame, quickly forming a puddle around his feet. Out of the water, the cold of the air conditioning caused his sock-clad knees to knock together and the undersized boy hugged himself for warmth as he stared up at the coach. All things considered, he made a rather pathetic sight. Coach couldn't help but let out a bark of rough laughter.

Slapping the confused boy's shoulder good naturedly, the coach confided, "Son, you got real star power in that water. You're a natural, I'd bet my job on it! It was like watching a fish, my boy!"

"Th-thank you coach," stammered the shivering teen.

Coach suddenly dropped his smile and lowered his face so that he was eye level with the pair of wide blue eyes before him. "Now you listen carefully. I'm not fooled. You may be a scrawny runt, but whatever meat you've got on your bones is good muscle. You're made of the right stuff, Eddward. Give me the next four years, and I can make a star athlete out of you."

"Four years?" protested the boy, "But that's my entire high school career!"

"That's right," acknowledged Coach, "but you'll need that long to fully realize your potential. It would be a waste for you to miss out on even a single year."

Double D shook his head nervously. "I'm terribly sorry, Coach, but I simply cannot take up such a commitment. I already have a rigorous schedule of academic activities planned for high school. I wouldn't have the time to—"

A thick, brawny finger held up before his nose quickly silenced anything else Edd had to say on the matter. Coach frowned down at the dripping eighth grader. He knew real talent when he saw it. This perplexing young man was the real deal. It rankled that the boy's athletic talents should go to waste but the bookworm made a valid point. An intellect like his should also not be ignored. Coach's brow furrowed deeply as he considered this dilemma.

Edd fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze, wondering if he had somehow gotten himself in trouble.

"I'll tell you what, Eddward," the sudden boom of Coach's voice broke the awkward silence. "Join the summer swim program at the Rec center down the street, you know it?" Edd's furious nodding knocked his wet hat askew.

"Good," continued Coach, "they've got a great program, all ages, all levels of expertise. If by the end of the summer you're not completely hooked on the sport, then by all means continue with your original plans. More power to ya… BUT," he paused, a knowing smile spreading across his face, "If it turns out that you can't stay out of the water then I'll expect to see you in my locker room for swim team tryouts, first week of school. Am I understood?"

Uncertainty flashed through the young boy's eyes as he nodded in response.

Ever the good coach, Antonucci smiled reassuringly at his small pupil. "You're a bright kid, Eddward. I have no doubts that you'll handle both your academic and athletic talents equally well."

The look of pure gratitude on Double D's face caused Coach to cough, embarrassed. He pointed to the bag that had settled on the pool floor, the cause of which was something he intended to deal with first thing in the morning, when his football team gathered for their final morning practice of the year. "Now gather your stuff and get going. School's closing up for the day."


End file.
